RD
RD 'is a fictional character from ''Zoids: Fuzors. He is the main protagonist. '''Overview It appeared that RD spent most of his life in Blue City. His father, Harris, left him (and possibly, his mother too) when he was very young. At some point of his life, he became a Zi-Fighter and part of Mach Storm, where he also served as a delivery boy. He piloted the Liger Zero. His goal throughout the series is to find the legendary 'Alpha Zoid', the very same search his father left him for. He often butted heads with his rival, Blake. After being saved from Blake's Buster Fury by the Fire Phoenix he began to fuse both Zoids, becoming a much stronger fighter. After the creation of the Matrix Dragon, Blake's Buster Fury (along with the Matrix Dragon) were destroyed by the Energy Liger, though RD was seemingly spared. When Blake obtained the Gairyuki and easily defeated the Liger Zero Phoenix (splitting apart the two component Zoids), the Fire Phoenix sacrificed itself to save RD - with no damage done at all to the Gairyuki. While wandering in a forest and trying to come to terms with the Phoenix's death, RD he came across the Jet Falcon with the help of a mysterious Fire Phoenix-like girl (Venus), and started using the Jet Falcon as his new Fuzor, thereby creating the Liger Zero Falcon. Interestingly, Blake never fough RD again after the Falcon incident. He also encountered the Energy Liger more and more, battled it under the control of Dr. Pierce and finally coming out the victor. In the end arc of the series, RD joined the underground resistance forces against Alpha Richter and his Seismosaurus. In the midst of the final battle, he came to realize the Zero Falcon was the legendary Zoid he'd sought all along - and with it was able to defeat the Seismosaurus. By the end of the series, he was still working for Mach Storm. 'Personality' RD is shown to have a laid-back and somewhat lazy personality. He cares for his friends though, and will go out of his way to protect them. He also sees the Liger Zero as a friend, not as a mere machine. He matures considerably over the course of the series, turning from a brash and somewhat irresponsible young man into a skilled pilot and leader. 'Ability as a Zoid Pilot' RD is shown to be a skilled pilot capable of following (and sometimes making) plans, but is headstrong and emotional in battle. This has caused him to lose fights and otherwise make mistakes. He mostly pilots the Liger Zero as his main Zoid, but had been seen piloting other Zoids from time to time. 'Relationships' Like all other characters, RD does have his own unique relationships; Sweet: Sweet is shown to have a 'sisterly' relationship with RD, and is always there when he needs help. She cares deeply for RD and worries about him a lot. It is clear to see that RD does have feelings for Sweet (and vise-versa). These feelings appear to be more of a "crush" then love. Sweet does have a tendecy of getting jealous from time to time when seeing RD with other girls (notable Amy). Blake: Blake and RD had a prolonged rivalry from the start, Blake blames him for the destruction his Geno Saurer, although Sandra sabotaged it. He does not show any mercy to RD. But with the final battle against Alpha Ricther and his Seismosaurus, they began to respect each other, and Blake tells RD that he will destroy the Seismo for the destiny of all Zi-Fighters. Helmut: Helmut is seen as a strict mentor to RD. Aside from that, they do have a friendly relationship. Sigma: While Sigma often teases RD (usually regarding his immaturity and delivery boy status), the two are friends. Amy: RD and Amy are shown to be friends of some sort. RD gets annoyed when she acts greedy, or when she drags him into one of her schemes. Sweet mistakenly believed Amy had feelings for RD (which was of course untrue) and gets very, very jealous when RD is seen around her. Matt: Matt looks up to RD and tags along with him very time he gets a chance. RD has faith in Matt's piloting abilities, and tried to support them, which led to issues like his Liger running amuck in the city (as it refused to listen to Matt on the road) or the Leoblaze being captured. Dan: RD and Dan have a friendly relationship, though Dan is mostly interested in the Zero. Dan is seen accompanying RD on missions from time to time. Hop: RD and Hop are seen to have a friendly relationship. RD gets annoyed when Hop sends him and the team on missions for extra cash, or when some of RD's pay check is used to upgrade or repair the Liger. Rastani: At first, they respect each other as opponents, after his defeat and loss his right of the Black Impact Team, Rastani explained to RD about his disgust after his defeat by Reynard who used his AI-Controlled Chimera BLOX. Rastani tells RD that he must defeat the rogue Chimera Dragon, and at the end of the series, Rastani continued to help RD of fighting Alpha Ricther and his Seismosaurus. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters